Loving Sister Usagi vs Liar Usagi
by WinniUsagi
Summary: Shortly after the battle with Badiane, Usagi and Chibi-Usa have a little talk in Mamoru's apartment. Takes place after Sailor Moon SuperS Movie. One-Shot.


**A/N:**** Hello all! This is actually a story I quickly wrote to cheer up a friend, so I'll admit it's not my best. **

** It takes place directly after the Sailor Moon SuperS Movie, so there are references to events from the movie. I hope you all like it! (:**

_**I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

**Loving Sister Usagi vs. Liar Usagi**

"Ow! Careful, you brat!"

"Well I can't help it! You keep moving too much, and that's why it stings! So keep still, you klutz!"

"WHAT? Why- you ungrateful little- OWW!"

Mamoru turned on his side on his bed and sighed again as he looked at the source of the only light in his apartment, knowing he wouldn't need to peek into the living room to see how things were going with his future wife and daughter. The sounds were enough, he was sure, to let him know that Chibi-Usa's first-aid care of Usagi's wounds from the battle wasn't working out as well as either of them thought. _"Of course they would come at 2 A.M., claiming they needed a place to stay, as Rei had kicked them out of the shrine, and Usako's wounds needed more care,"_ He thought, remembering how they had appeared at his door in the middle of the night, begging to stay at his apartment for the night, and how Usagi's parents thought that they were at Rei's. _"And when asked why they couldn't go to Mako's, they claimed that it was too far away. Of course."_

"Ow! Stop putting that lotion there! It hurts!"

"Well it says 'guaranteed to soothe burns', and it should take care of your injuries, so just stop moving, and it should- OW! Did you just _smack_ me, _baka_ Usagi?"

"Well, I wouldn't have, if you were more careful in applying that!"

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault? _Baka_ Usagi, let me tell you-"

"How dare you call me _baka!_ I'm your elder! You should be calling me 'Usagi-san', or 'loving sister Usagi'! You're so ungrateful!"

"The only thing I should be calling you is 'liar Usagi' for claiming my cookies were disgusting, and then eating all of them in private!"

"I ate _one_ cookie, and that was to boost my save you from the Dream Hole! Have you forgotten everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours already? Don't call me a liar, you little pink-haired brat!"

"Yeah, well if you had just admitted that my cookies were better than yours from the start, then I wouldn't be calling you a liar, LIAR!"

"WHY YOU-"

_"ENOUGH!"_ Mamoru yelled, and rose from his bed, stomping into the room next door, ignoring his two rabbits' shocked faces, as if they had forgotten that he was even in the same apartment. Of course, it was _his_ apartment; why wouldn't he be? "Both of you, stop arguing this instance! I thought that after the battle, the two of you would mature up a bit, but for Gods' sake!" He shook his head. "For _once,_ can you both _not_ argue?"

Silence befell the room, and the two looked guiltily away from each other at the carpet, mumbling, "she started it" underneath their breath. Mamoru sighed. "I don't care who started it, just take care of the wounds quietly. Just because I'm letting you two stay here doesn't mean it's an open chance to start bickering. And Usako, you should know how to handle such things if you're the eldest. Don't claim such things if you can't act like it."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru, her bright cerulean eyes looking rather hurt, and then she smiled weakly. "Sorry, Mamo-chan, for waking you. We'll be quieter, we promise! Go back to bed."

Mamoru nodded, but then rubbed his eyes, as if he was looking at her for the first time since she and Chibi-Usa arrived. Around her arms and legs were scratches, bruises and burns, a few red burns on her face. The two of them were in their nightgowns, and adding the wounds on her made her health seem worse. In comparison to Chibi-Usa, who continued to silently apply the medicine on Usagi's arms, Usagi looked really tired, and Mamoru could feel his heart starting to quicken with worry. "Usako!" He walked over and bent down next to her. How on Earth could he have let this happen to her? "What happened? You're usually not hurt this much after a battle."

Usagi pursed her lips for a brief moment, but then smiled again, her blue eyes shining tiredly. "It's nothing, Mamo-chan." She took his hands in hers and tried to push them towards his room, "You should go get some sleep."

"No, tell me what happened!" Mamoru said, resting his hand on her shoulder, but then quickly pulling away when she winced at the pain. "Sorry. But Usako, how did you get hurt all over? Your wounds usually heal an hour or so after the battle."

"Mamo-chan, I'm fine-"

"Usagi got hurt while in the Dream Hole." Chibi-Usa said, pouring some of the lotion now onto Usagi's legs, and Usagi looked away again, her eyes downcast from Mamoru's stare. "What? How?"

"When I went into the Dream Hole and found Chibi-Usa, Badiane tried to take her back," Usagi replied quietly, "But I wouldn't give up, so she struck me a few times. After I summoned everyone's power and revived Chibi-Usa, my wounds disappeared, but..." She looked down at her arms, where the red spots indicating Badiane's previous attacks started to fade a little, and smiled a bit, "then after we said bye to Peruru-chan, they re-appeared and started to hurt even worse than before. But it's okay, because at least we saved Chibi-Usa!"

Mamoru blinked, and shook his head. How could he have let this happen? It was his job to take care of her, to protect her, and where was he? Lying down in his bed after a few over-sized, bloated candies attacked him. Sure, she was much stronger than before, but judging by how she looked now, not strong enough! He was Prince freaking Endymion, and he let his Princess get so many burns and scars, not to mention that he started yelling at her just because she and his future daughter started picking up a small fight. What kind of future husband _was_ he?

"Usako, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Mamoru began, but Usagi just shook her head, her ponytails slowly dancing around her face as she continued to look down at the carpet. "No, Mamo-chan, you were right. If I'm the eldest between the two of us, then I should act like it, shouldn't I?"

Chibi-Usa now looked up, her scarlet eyes staring at Usagi. "Usagi, it was just a small fight, it didn't mean anything. We both know you're the eldest."

"Then why can't I act like it?" Usagi hiccuped, tears starting to roll down her red cheeks, and she winced again, "Hell, why can't I act mature like Rei-chan? Or be smart like Ami-chan, or strong like Mako-chan, or beautiful like Minako-chan? Why is my only _good_ trait the fact that I'm a former Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future ruler of Crystal Tokyo? Why can't I do anything else?"

"Usagi-"

"The Outer Senshi call me the Messiah of the world, but I can't do anything! I'm rash, I'm a crybaby, clumsy, get failing grades, I'm immature, and-" She sniffed, wiping her nose, more tears cascading down, "Why can't I just be 'Perfect Usagi'?"

"I'll admit that you're not perfect, Usako," Mamoru said, extending his arm around her back and slowly pulling her close to him, careful not to accidentally touch any burns, "But that's just who you are. And everyone loves you for it."

"No," Usagi shook her head, "Everyone calls me stupid, and say they're fed up with me being late all the time, and-"

"You're not stupid, Usagi." Chibi-Usa said softly, closing the bottle and placing it beside her, "You just need to apply yourself more in studies, that all."

"See?" Mamoru smiled. "Even Chibi-Usa says so."

"B-But I don't get what's so special about me, Mamo-chan. I can't do _anything_ right, and I can't act mature, and-and-" Her voice started to trail off and she sniffled again.

"But you are courageous."

Usagi looked up to see Chibi-Usa, her cheeks a flushed red. "W-What?"

"You're very courageous, Usagi, and you never give up. I mean, when I was in that Dream Hole, I remember," Chibi-Usa closed her eyes, "I heard your voice crying out my name, and claiming you'd fight for me. It was very comforting."

_"Chibi-Usa!"_

_ "Give that girl up, Sailor Moon!"_

_ "No!"_

"Y-You did?" Usagi asked, blushing a bright pink, and Chibi-Usa nodded, opening her eyes, still looking rather embarrassed. "And although you could never, ever be 'Cooking Usagi', I think you're very strong, caring towards others, loving, and it's fun to fight with you, and you're...you're..." The pink-haired princess mumbled quietly under her breath, and Usagi leaned in towards her, her blue eyes curious. "What? I'm what?"

Chibi-Usa mumbled again, as she pushed a wisp of pink hair behind her red ear, and Usagi pouted, upset. "Chibi-Usa, tell me! It's not like I can read your mind! I'm not 'Psychic Usagi', you know!"

"I said that you're all I want in a mother!"

An awkward silence fell, and Usagi blinked, her eyes wide. "W-What?"

"You heard me!" Chibi-Usa pouted, and looked away, crossing her arms as she blushed furiously. "I said that you're all that I want in a mother!"

Mamoru smiled and softly kissed Usagi's forehead, who didn't seem to notice as a smile crept onto her face and she started to ecstatically ask Chibi-Usa continuous questions. Mamoru then got up and started to walk back to his bedroom, closing the door and falling back into his bed.

"So basically you're saying I'm more like 'Mother Usagi' than 'Loving Sister Usagi'?"

"I'm not saying anything! I'm saying you're stupid!"

"Oh, c'mon, Chibi-Usa! There's no use in denying it now, and- HEY! Did you just smack me?"

"No, I was waving my hand in the air, and your head just happened to be there!"

"That's called smacking, you brat!"

"No it's not, _baka!"_

"Yes it is!"

"You liar Usagi! LIAR USAGI!"

"WHAT? I'm 'Loving Sister Usagi', remember?"

"Yeah, right! _Baka_ Usagi!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN, IF YOU DARE!"

_"BAAAAAAAAAAAKA USAAAAAAAAGI!"_

A shriek of anger emitted from the living room, and Mamoru smiled, turning over as he heard punches and blows land. _"I don't care if she's Loving Sister Usagi, Liar Usagi, Psychic Usagi or Stupid Usagi. As long as she remains my un-changing and loving Usako, I'm fine with that."_

**A/N:**** Hope you guys liked it! ^^ Sorry if it seems super short; it had to be whipped up in two hours. XD**

**Review please!(:**


End file.
